Spotted!
by shikaruTo
Summary: UN stealing cup of ramen from school kitchen. RL seen running around in green speedo. US cornering shy HH- wait what? Konoha Gakuen; a school full of gossips. AU


**Spotted!**

A multi-chaptered story

Introduction

Disclaimer: All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>In a school where gossip reigned supreme, it was only natural for the school's website to have its own gossip section; a section not restricted to only one to two authors but for the entire student body to write in. In this school where privacy was nothing but a useless piece of rumor, gossip reports were regarded as ground-breaking news and were desperately clung onto.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Week 15 Year 2011<span>

**#356 Spotted!** _20 minutes ago_

HS punching UN in the gut near 2nd floor water cooler in response to his 36th kissing attempt.

**#369 Spotted!** _5 minutes ago_

On the field, RL and MG-S exchanging yet another bone-crushing, vomit-inducing hug of "YOUTH" (with kissy-kissy sounds involved).

**#375 Spotted!** _L__ess than a minute ago_

HK-S reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Zone in class 2-B during homeroom.

"Who wrote this crap?" cried an annoyed student from class 2-B regarding post #375.

"Yeah, like that was anything surprising. He reads that stupid porn book all the time!" said another.

"But hey, if you look carefully, the cover _does_ look a bit different from the one he was reading yesterday."

"Yeah, so? This is shit news! And it reeks of Naruto."

**#386 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

IK throwing a tantrum over something stupid in class 2-B during homeroom.

"That's it! You're going down Naruto!" An agitated Inuzuka Kiba bellowed not before smashing his mobile phone into his table for the 12th time that week.

"HA! I'd like to see you try loser!" Came the loud reply from an extremely energetic boy with unruly blonde hair.

"There they go again. Can't a guy just get his peaceful sleep once in a while? How troublesome…"

* * *

><p>In a school where gossip was more welcomed than a bag of potato chips was to Akimichi Chouji, no one, I repeat, no one could escape from being reported into the school website. Not even the most extreme of a wallflower, in the form of one shy Hyuuga heiress.<p>

**#3****86**** Spotted!** _2 minutes ago_

Class 2-A: HH staring and frowning at her home-made lunchbox for the last 6 minutes.

**#389 Spotted!** _Less than a minute ago_

HH picking at her lunch while fiddling with her cell phone.

**#391 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

HH blushing all the way down to her chest, turning to fa

Smack!

"Kiba-kun! Please stop that!"

**#392 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

IK got owned by HH. Why? Because he's dickless.

"Sai, I would appreciate it if you didn't write it in a manner in which I could be blamed for. Why? Because now Kiba won't let me hear the end of it until the day ends."

"Oh! A new- whaa? Shino you shit bug-hole!"

The creepy bug-lover then flashed a "I told you so" look (although behind all the shades and ghetto hoodie nobody knew how he achieved this effect) to a pale, dark haired boy who responded with a light chuckle.

* * *

><p>But of course, in a school where everyone was entitled to write anything they saw or didn't without having to follow any guidelines for submission, not everything reported could be considered as "juicy, mouth-wateringly delicious goss". No, in fact, as far anybody was concerned (for the female population of the school, <em>especially<em>), only reports associated with a certain brooding, gorgeous male student was ever paid attention to. This was, of course, for a reason.

**#405 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

US-s gulping down water from 2nd floor water cooler. Droplets of water seen dripping down his jaw.

Insert a resonance of fangirl screams throughout the school premises here.

**#406 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

US-s wiping down trickle of water with custom-made deep-blue napkin before throwing it in nearby trashcan.

"I am claiming that!"

"Back off bitch, that thing is mine!"

"Whatever, let's see who can get to it first!"

"Get ready to weep your ugly ass off."

**#407 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

US-s walking back to class 2-A, hands in pocket, face emotionless.

"Ahh! He's coming over! Quick, how do I look?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?"

"Suigetsu…"

_Sigh._ "You look just fine Karin."

"Thanks Juugo! Obviously some idiot couldn't even answer one simple question."

"Oh, but I could. I just don't think you would be able to handle the truth just yet."

"So you admit that you're an idiot then?"

"And you that you're ugly?"

"SUIGETSU!"

**#409 Spotted!** _A few seconds ago_

US-s nearing class 2-A, any second now ladies.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-SAMA, WELCOME BAAAACK!"

A twitch.

"Sakura, is this your doing?"

A pink bubblegum-haired girl stopped mid-texting and looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, it's kind of my job."

"Tch, _how_ is it your job?"

"They kind of paid me for it…hey don't look at me like that! It was really good money! And I really really need it to-"

"Stop." A finger, then "Whatever Sakura, I could care less what you need the money for."

"Hee, thanks Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

And with that, they both walked into class 2-A, a trail of fangirls close behind. A round of girlish screams ensued, followed by a latch to a muscular arm by a flaming red-head, a tug of war between beasts as girls, a meek "eep", a low amused chuckle, a heavy sigh and a furiously typing finger. All in all, it was just another day for Konoha Gakuen students.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the first story I've written since 2008 so I apologize for any mistakes and awkwardness. I have after all gotten a bit rusty, if not a lot. For those of you who are on the verge of pulling your hair out waiting for me to update Tomato Bosom (TB), don't worry. I'm only using this story to get used to writing again. Once I get back my momentum, I will continue with TB. _

_A quick note regarding this story; I use "-S" for teachers, ie: HK-S is the initials for Hatake Kakashi-sensei. and "-s" is for characters regarded as godly by others, and in this case, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. If you are still wondering, yes, this will be a SasuHina. Psh, as if I would write anything other than that!_


End file.
